Roberto "Roe" Da Costa
Background Roberto first manifested his superhuman mutant powers when, at the age of fourteen, he was playing in a championship soccer match for his school team in Rio de Janeiro. Motivated by racial hatred, a boy named Keller and another member of the opposing team knocked Da Costa to the ground. The hot-tempered Da Costa retaliated by tackling Keller, who began brutally beating him. It was then that, without being aware of what was happening to him, Da Costa first manifested his superhuman strength. His body and clothing temporarily turned black in the process, and he inadvertently hurled Keller away from him. Confused and frightened, Da Costa sought help, but both the other players and most of the spectators panicked and fled. However, his girlfriend at the time, Juliana Sandoval, who had been watching the game stood by Roberto in his time of need. Professor Xavier soon heard about Roe and offered him a place at Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, where he remained until he was 18. During that time, he gave himself the alias, Sunspot. After graduating, he went on to get his pilot’s license. His father, Emmanuel, founded Da Costa International, a very successful travel agency worth millions. When Roe was 19, his father passed, and he began training to take over the company as CEO, which he inherited. When he was 22, he officially gained control of the company. At 24, Roe expanded Da Costa’s offices to Los Angeles, where he currently has his permanent residence. Despite being CEO, Roe leaves a lot of the detail work to his VP, preferring to travel the world as an adventurer. Whether at home or traveling, he is quick to dawn his Sunspot persona when trouble arises. Personality Roe is bold, brash, and a go-getter. He loves the thrill of adventure and action and isn’t one to sit still for very long. He loves to see the world and meet new people, helping out where he can. Though, his short fuse can be his downfall. He tends to jump before he looks and it the first to dive into action when the going gets tough. He’s very determined with a good heart and wants to find an adventure partner for life. Abilities Roe’s powers include Solar Radiation Absorption, where he absorbs solar energy and can utilize it for physical strength. Solar re-channeling, he has the ability to re-channel the solar energy which his body absorbs, by which he takes the solar energy and uses it for a variety of related purposes. Flight, he has the ability to fly by propelling himself through the air, by force of will, by generating thermal updrafts. Enhanced Strength, his cells are powered by solar energy he has the superhuman ability to augment his physical strength. Limited Durability. Thermokinesis, he has the ability to project heat in intense waves when he absorbs and re-channels solar energy from any part of his body to raise the temperature. Thermokinetic Concussive/Energy Blasts. Limited Photokinesis. Dark Solar Plasma Blasts, he has the ability to project concussive dark plasma energy blasts from his hands. Fire and Heat Immunity, ais the norm with most pyrokinetics, Sunspot is immune to all forms of Heat and Fire as they simply add to his abilities and his mutant metabolism is able to simply convert these two forms and augment his abilities. Important Moments Pre-Year One * At 18, he graduates from Xaviers. * At 19, his father passes away. * At 22, he is officially CEO of Da Costa International. Year One Important Relationships Reputation Category:Marvel Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Mutants